


Daddy and His Boy

by MsThunderFrost



Series: Because the World Needs More Daddy!Cable [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Cable has a daddy kink a mile wide, and he wants to take his favorite boy for a spin. Wade, however, seems to have something else in mind - or rather,someoneelse.





	Daddy and His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as daddy kink and turned into something more... so much more. So much smut: spanking, nipple kink, daddy kink. I don't even know what happened here. But let me know if you want more, I've got inspiration for days.

Wade wouldn't have thought that Cable, of all the emotionally f'ed up SOBs that he's had the pleasure of inviting into his bed over the last several years, would have a daddy kink. But then, with Cable's metal hand three fingers deep in his ass and his mouth working a particularly painful bruise into the strip of flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, he was hard pressed to be thinking about anything at all. 

He'd read the fanfiction. It turns out, once your second movie rolls out, and your girlfriend/fiancee joins the invisible choir, authors from across the world attempt to answer the age-old question: what comes next? He was particularly fond of those fics where he hooked up with Cable  _and_ Colossus for twice the dicking... some were even so creative as to find a way to throw Dopinder into the mix and make it a foursome... Oh, he bet his courageous little Bengal tiger had all  _sorts_ of kinky shit he wanted to explore in the bedroom. Just thinking about it made him moan, rocking back onto those unnaturally warm fingers until his flesh and bone hand settles on his hip  _hard_ , stilling him.

"Stop thinking about other men when I'm about to fuck you." Wade is trying to rut back against those deliciously thick fingers, but Cable's grip is firm and just this side of painful. And not the 'it hurts but I kinda like it' sort of painful, either. It's definitely the 'a little higher and those hands could snap my fucking neck' kind of pain - not exactly a turn-on.

It takes a minute for the words to register in his pleasure-clogged brain, but once they do, he's more than a tad indignant as he spouts, "What, can you read my mind now, too?"

Cable rolls his eyes, his mouth pressed in a thin line that might have been interpreted as anger or hurt. "Don't have to when you fucking moan that cabbie's name."

 _Oh,_ Wade swallows hard, apparently his private little internal ramblings hadn't been so private after all. Time to deflect, "So racist. He has a name, you know."

"I know," Cable growls, and oh shit, that shouldn't be sexy, but it really,  _really_ is. "You just moaned it."

He's pulling his hand away and out of the corner of his eye, Wade can see that the older man's once prominent erection is flagging.  _Shit, think Wade, think_. Cable is already retreating from the bed when Wade splutters out, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

 _That_ is enough to stop the time-traveling soldier in his tracks. He's got a similar look in his eye as he did when he first realized that Wade had literally  _come back from the dead_ in the ice box and he'd cranked the violence up to an 11. Wade's gotten far enough in the bevy of daddy kink fics on AO3 to realize that this is bound to end poorly. For a moment, the tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife, and he forgets that, despite his best efforts, he is wholly unable to die. He's thankful that Cable's weapons are tucked safely under the bed, within easy reach should he flex his telekenetic muscles but far enough away that he can't just eviscerate Wade for the random dumb shit he says.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Well, it's not 'what the hell is wrong with you, my dead daughter's teddy bear is sitting on the dresser for fuck's sake', but it's not much better.

"Listen, hear me out before you go wrapping that thick, metal hand around my neck..." Wade trails off, the soft, metallic  _whir_ of Cable's TO infected arm doing sinful things to his nether regions and distracting him from Operation: Get Cable's Dick. He snaps back to attention, "You're like, the fucking  _definition_ of a silver fox -,"

But Cable clearly isn't listening to his rambling, "Say it again." He whispers, and this time it is apparent that his voice is not laced with anger, but... arousal?

Wade, who was decidedly not listening either - certainly not enough to take note of this little nugget of development - knitted his non-existent brows together. "Come again?"

Cable turns, and Wade is clearly able to see eight inches of  _very_ interested futuristic cock. He is certainly not compensating for  _anything_ with those big-ass weapons of mass destruction he affectionately calls 'guns'. "I said: say... it...  _again_..." He repeats, and his tone brokers no room for arguments. 

It takes him a second to process Cable's request, and then it dawns on him. The motherfucker had been hiding a fucking daddy kink! He feels something like butterflies erupt in his chest as he puts on his best pouty face and says, "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

"You certainly were a bad boy, disrespecting Daddy like that during our special time." All of the blood seems to simolteneously rush to Wade's dick, and he has to flop back onto the pillows, suddenly feeling extremely light-headed. "And do you know what happens to bad boys?" He asks, still approaching the bed.

"What?" Wade asks, still a little dazed. 

"They get punished."

With his metal hand, he grips Wade's ankle and uses it as leverage to drag him down the bed and flip him back over onto his stomach. Wade barely has time to adjust himself to the new position before that same hand, fingers still slick with lube from their earlier activities, comes down  _hard_ on his scarred left ass cheek. Even with the healing factor, the smack had been hard enough to leave a decently sized, chartreuse colored bruise in its wake. White hot pain radiates through his entire body as his back arches toward the ceiling. 

Not allowing him the opportunity to collect himself, Cable prepares for the next blow. This one comes down on the crack of his ass, the sensitive skin pinching between the gaps in his metal fingers. When he draws his hand away, there is blood pooling to the surface. The tiny cuts heal almost instantly, but that does not make them any less painful in the moment. Each bite from the metal brings tears to Wade's eyes, and yet he finds himself rutting against the smoothness of the sheets, cursing their lack of friction.

"I don't hear you counting." Cable said, bringing his hand down on the sensitive underside of Wade's ass. Wade whines, pulling up and away as he rubs his cock harder against the sheets. "Count and thank me, boy." The flesh and bone hand comes down hard on his hip, holding him in place and denying him the relief he so desperately needs.

When the next blow comes, he's ready... almost. It's hard and fast and probably would've broken the tailbone of an ordinary person. "O-One. Thank you, Daddy."

Cable leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Wade's skull. It's a sharp contrast to the blistering pain in Wade's ass, but it serves to anchor him. Another blow, then another... Wade is excellent, counting in that deliciously intoxicating voice of his, thanking him for his punishment... "Such a good boy for Daddy."

It's somewhere around the twentieth blow since Wade started counting that he starts to lose his composure. "T-Twenty... Twenty-two... Thank you, Daddy."

Wade's erection has begun to flag slightly, and Cable halts his next blow to ask, "Has my baby boy learned his lesson?"

Wade nods hurriedly, swallowing hard. Although most of the bruises are healed or mostly healed, there is still pain. It comes with the knowledge that he'd somehow failed Cable, and that the older man was hurt and disappointed in him. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to."

Cable's features softened dramatically. "I know that you didn't. Sometimes, that big, beautiful brain of yours just fires all cylinders and gets you into trouble, huh?"

"Mhmm." Wade hums, not trusting himself to form words around the tears that seem to be clogging his throat. 

Cable sighs, "Do you want to finish what we started earlier, sweetheart?" Wade is watching him, hopeful yet cautious. 

"Can I... um..." Wade suddenly sounded incredibly shy. "Can I ride you?"

Cable doesn't answer - he lays down in the middle of the bed, and uses his metal hand to guide Wade onto his lap. He lines himself up with Wade's entrance, slowly and steadily pushing inside the hot, tight heat. Wade sniffles, hiding his tear-stained face in Cable's muscled chest. He keens when he feels Cable's metal hand smooth over the back of his scarred skull, before settling on the nape of his neck and squeezing lightly. The feeling grounds him, holding him close while he rocked steadily against Cable's heat. His other hand snakes down, slowly massaging the healing globes of his ass. The mercenary keens, dipping down to take Cable's nipple between his teeth and biting  _hard_.

"Hey, hey, hey now... what were you, a vampire in another life?" Cable pushes his head away, eyeing the teeth marks on his nipple incredulously. Wade, ignoring him, latched back onto his nipple, soothingly circling his tongue over the abused flesh. "You got a secret nipple kink you've been keeping from me or something?"

Wade meets his eyes for a moment, releasing his nipple just long enough to offer, "Yeah, been keeping it right next to your mile-wide daddy kink."

Cable snaps his hips up, the fat, mushroom head of his cock brushing over Wade's prostate and making him see stars. "Why do my kinks always surprise you?"

"I guess it really shouldn't, considering you think of me as your own, personal, red and black sex toy." Wade muses, " _Ah_ , fuck... right there..."

Cable rolls his hips, before landing a particularly sharp thrust exactly where Wade needed him. "You like that, baby?"

"Mmm,  _fuck_   _yeah_ , Daddy."

Wasting no more time, Cable flipped them over. Somehow, Wade manages to keep his hold on Wade's nipple, his gentle sucking turning this side of painful. As Cable's thrusts began to become more erratic, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to the curve of Wade's skull. Suddenly, Wade's spluttering and moaning beneath him, his body going pliant as he cums. His tightness clamps down on Cable's thick heat, and Cable is gone - Wade whines as the time-traveler pumps him full of his seed, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. It's such a sharp contrast from his earlier behavior, it makes Wade's head spin.

They end up lying in bed side-by-side, Wade's head on Cable's chest, resting comfortably atop his TO infected arm. He's tracing invisible patterns into the man's skin, lulled into an almost trance-like state by the rhythmic beating of his heart. Cable is staring into space, thinking far too much for a man who'd probably just shot half his body's weight worth of cum into Wade's ass. He can practically  _feel_ him overthinking things, and, predictably, it's not long before he offers a soft:

"If this isn't enough for you anymore, Wade, then I'm gonna need you to come right out and say it." 

Wade feels as if someone had struck him across the face, "Not enough - what? Dude, you're like one of those glass charms that people make out of the ashes of their dead loved ones. Somehow, you saw some beauty in this fucked-up mess and used your last chance to be reunited with your family to save my life -,"

Cable frowns, "Was that supposed to be romantic?"

"I have to admit, you're kinda ruining the mood right now." Wade says, rolling his eyes. "What I'm  _trying_ to say is that you're it. After you, it's ziltch. Zero. Nada. A man can only rebound from total heartbreak so many times, you know?" Wade's looking at him with this kind of mystified expression. "So I guess I'm kinda asking you not to leave me."

Cable is silent for several moments - much too long, if you asked Wade (but nobody does, so his opinion clearly doesn't matter) - before whispering, "If I was gonna leave, do you think I would've come back to fuck you into next week?"

Wade smirks, "Into next week? I think you're gonna have to try a little harder for  _that_ , Daddy."

Cable's cybernetic eye glinted mischeviously in the almost completely dark bedroom as he rolled Wade over and settled between his legs. Time for round two.


End file.
